P abbreviations
The abbreviations on this page were originally defined on the United States Environmental Protection Agency website. P P2: Pollution Prevention PAG: Pesticide Assignment Guidelines PAH: Polynuclear Aromatic Hydrocarbons PAl: Performance Audit Inspection (CWA); Pure Active Ingredient compound PAM: Pesticide Analytical Manual PAMS: Photochemical Assessment Monitoring Stations PAT: Permit Assistance Team (RCRA) PATS: Pesticide Action Tracking System; Pesticides Analytical Transport Solution Pb: Lead PBA: Preliminary Benefit Analysis (BEAD) PCA: Principle Component Analysis PCB: Polychlorinated Biphenyl PCE: Perchloroethylene PCM: Phase Contrast Microscopy PCN: Policy Criteria Notice PCO: Pest Control Operator PCSD: President's Council on Sustainable Development PDCI: Product Data Call-In PFC: Perfluorated Carbon PFCRA: Program Fraud Civil Remedies Act PHC: Principal Hazardous Constituent PHI: Pre-Harvest Interval PHSA: Public Health Service Act PI: Preliminary Injunction. Program Information PIC: Products of Incomplete Combustion PIGS: Pesticides in Groundwater Strategy PIMS: Pesticide Incident Monitoring System PIN: Pesticide Information Network PIN: Procurement Information Notice PIP: Public Involvement Program PIPQUIC: Program Integration Project Queries Used in Interactive Command PIRG: Public Interest Research Group PIRT: Pretreatment Implementation Review Task Force PIT: Permit Improvement Team PITS: Project Information Tracking System PLIRRA: Pollution Liability Insurance and Risk Retention Act PLM: Polarized Light Microscopy PLUVUE: Plume Visibility Model PM: Particulate Matter PMAS: Photochemical Assessment Monitoring Stations PM2.5: Particulate Matter Smaller than 2.5 Micrometers in Diameter PM10: Particulate Matter (nominally 10m and less) PM15: Particulate Matter (nominally 15m and less) PMEL: Pacific Marine Environmental Laboratory PMN: Premanufacture Notification PMNF: Premanufacture Notification Form PMR: Pollutant Mass Rate PMR: Proportionate Mortality Ratio PMRS: Performance Management and Recognition System PMS: Program Management System PNA: Polynuclear Aromatic Hydrocarbons PO: Project Officer POC: Point Of Compliance '''POE: Point Of Exposure POGO: Privately-Owned/ Government-Operated POHC: Principal Organic Hazardous Constituent POI: Point Of Interception POLREP:Pollution Report POM: Particulate Organic Matter. Polycyclic Organic Matter POP: Persistent Organic Pollutant POR: Program of Requirements POTW: Publicly Owned Treatment Works POV: Privately Owned Vehicle PP: Program Planning PPA: Planned Program Accomplishment PPB: Parts Per Billion PPE: Personal Protective Equipment PPG: Performance Partnership Grant PPIC: Pesticide Programs Information Center PPIS: Pesticide Product Information System; Pollution Prevention Incentives for States PPMAP: Power Planning Modeling Application Procedure PPM/PPB: Parts per million/ parts per billion PPSP: Power Plant Siting Program PPT: Parts Per Trillion PPTH: Parts Per Thousand PQUA: Preliminary Quantitative Usage Analysis PR: Pesticide Regulation Notice; Preliminary Review PRA: Paperwork Reduction Act; Planned Regulatory Action PRATS: Pesticides Regulatory Action Tracking System PRC: Planning Research Corporation PRI: Periodic Reinvestigation PRM: Prevention Reference Manuals PRN: Pesticide Registration Notice PRP: Potentially Responsible Party PRZM: Pesticide Root Zone Model PS: Point Source PSAM: Point Source Ambient Monitoring PSC: Program Site Coordinator PSD: Prevention of Significant Deterioration PSES: Pretreatment Standards for Existing Sources PSI: Pollutant Standards Index; Pounds Per Square Inch; Pressure Per Square Inch PSIG: Pressure Per Square Inch Gauge PSM: Point Source Monitoring PSNS: Pretreatment Standards for New Sources PSU: Primary Sampling Unit PTDIS: Single Stack Meteorological Model in EPA UNAMAP Series PTE: Potential to Emit PTFE: Polytetrafluoroethylene (Teflon) PTMAX: Single Stack Meteorological Model in EPA UNAMAP series PTPLU: Point Source Gaussian Diffusion Model PUC: Public Utility Commission PV: Project Verification PVC: Polyvinyl Chloride PWB: Printed Wiring Board PWS: Public Water Supply/ System PWSS: Public Water Supply System Category:Green Glossary Category:Abbreviations